romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Seduced by the Rhythm Season 1 walkthroughs
⚠️SPOILER ALERT: Walkthroughs are very likely to reveal significant plot points and future story developments, so read at your own risk! : Click here to go back to Seduced by the rhythm's main wiki page. DISCLAIMER: due to the very intricate nature of this game, where every choice you make sets into motion a complicated series of consequences, there are many possible game routes and scene combinations. As a result, the walkthroughs on this wiki might not be exactly identical to your game experience. If you experience something that is not covered in our walkthroughs, please leave a comment so we can update the page and add an extra possible route to our wiki. Do you have more questions? Come and join us on the Reddit fan community! S1, Ep 1: Dance is an art MC is a teacher of a ballet dancing school in San Francisco. Choices: Tell me... (no effect) * Have you danced before? * What is your goal? Choices: Guys ''' (no effect) * Tell me more about your dance. * Tell me more about the contest. * Tell me more about yourselves. '''Choices: What should I offer them? (This choice will provide slightly different storylines.) * Try something different and offer a more contemporary style. * Insist on the ballet. Choices: Who does he think he is? * I don't think you should. (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Justin.) * Keep your hands to yourself! ('➕'1 Authority��')' Choices: Justin wanted to talk to you. How to respond? * Yes. I might have said some things I shouldn't have. (��9) (➕'1 Authority'��') '(Your actions positively affected your relationship with Justin.) * No. It'd be better if you left. Choices: I'm curious about the details of her school life... (no effect) * How's it going at school? * I'll explore this later. Choices: What should you wear to the club? * Evening dress. * Bright overalls. Choices: What should you do? ''' (no effect) * Look around. * Wait and see. '''S1, Ep2: The New Beginning Choices: Molly... * Have Let me explain. * Just forget everything that happened. Choices: A bailiff arrived at your studio. How do I answer? (⏰Rapidly timed choices⏰) * (Politely.) * (Audaciously.) Choices: You grabbed one of your outfit: * Provocative dress (��17) * Airy dress (��34) * Everyday outfit Choices: I'm... (no effect) * Not listening to another word you say. * Leaving. (Justin grabbed your wrist and you slapped his face.) The Path of Low Authority: ''The crew made fun of you and said you're no fun. The hooligan walked away.'' The Path of High Authority: Justin will defend her against the strangers. Choices: What do I do? ('➕'1 Authority��')' * (Ask for their forgiveness.) * (Convince them they need me.) Choices: What do I choose? * Dance with Justin. (��17) (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Justin.) * Talk to the rest of the guys. (Path A) * Play billiards with Hiro. (Path B) Path A: Talk to the rest of the guys. ''' '''Path B: Play billiards with Hiro. Choices: Okay, I suggest we... * Change the team name. (��'12') ('➕'1 Authority��') ' * Leave the team name. Diamond choice: You can change the team name, the default name is "Hot Gladiators" Choices: How do you continue the dance? * Skillfully demonstrate all of the elasticity of the human form. (➕1 Skill ⭐) * Drag Bandon to the dancefloor and add some unexpectedness to the dance. ('➕'1 Passion ��) Choices: We'll go to... * Justin's. * Joseph and Christian's. S1, Ep 3: An Unexpected Meeting . If you stayed at JUSTIN's house: Choices: In the bathroom, Justin passed you against him. * Come here. (��20) * We really shouldn't Diamond scene: Their lips met and his strong arms grabbed her slim waist, pulling her closer. He pressed her against a wet wall. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. They shared passionate kisses. (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Justin.) . If you stayed at JOSEPH and CHRISTIAN's house: Choices: Joseph and Christian are together for three years. Tell me all about it! * The detailed version. (��10) * The short version. Diamond scene: During the tryout, Joseph was the first one who wanted Christian in and he immediately captivated by him. Joseph stayed and helped clean up after Christian threw a party. They became a couple since then. Choices: Molly asked why are they kissing? * Explain the situation to the sister. * Let the guys explain. Notes to the readers: Although both options have no effect on the storyline, Michelle's explantation is more beautiful. I highly recommend this option. . Choice: Your hairstyle * Creative bob (��20) * Original ponytail (��20) * Mesmerizing waves (��10) * Perfect bun Choices: Your Studio * Spacious gym (��10) * Professional studio (��20) ('➕'1 Authority��') ' * Big basement Choices: Which style you go with? * Peculiar popping. (based on pop and locking movement.) * Energetic dancehall. (combine hip-hop, strip plastic and twerking.) . If you choose "Peculiar popping": * The "Robot" variation. (➕1 Skill ⭐) '(Tried and true) * The "Animation" variation. '(➕'1 Passion ��)' (Looks incredibly sexy with its slow movements.) (The variation you choose will affect the stories. ) The Path of Skill: She started grinding her hips slowly and swaying from side to side. Knelling, she arched her back like a cat. She stretched her whole body and traced her body curves with her hands. . If you choose "Energetic dancehall": Choices: What do we choose? * The "flexing" variation. (➕1 Skill ⭐) ' (Tried and true) * The "reggae" variation. '(➕'1 Passion ��)' (Sexy and unusual) (The variation you choose will affect the stories. ) The Path of Passion: She walked up to the pole and dived down, touching her collarbones and neck. She clutched the pole tightly and jumped on it and twirled in a peculiar pose. She expressed her passion and feeling through the dance. . Choices: She made a mistake. What to do? ''(⏰ ''Time choices ''⏰)'' * Grab the pole with my hands * Do the split. ('➕'1 Authority��') ' * Lose my balance. Choices: Someone grabbed her waist ''(⏰ ''Time choices ''⏰)'' * Turn around briskly. * Twist the stranger's hand Choices: Do you want to catch up with Charles? * Stay with you, Charles. * Go with the boys. . Choices: If you stay with Charles. Charles wants to kiss you. What do you do? * Hold him. (��10) * Push him away. Diamond scene: She lifted herself up on tiptoe and kissed him. She hugged his waist, pulling him closer. Charles missed you so much. (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Charles.) . Choices: If you leave with the boys. Justin apologized for his behaviour at today's lesson. Suddenly, he dragged her into a dark backstreet. Justin, * What are you waiting for? (��30) * We shouldn't do it. Diamond scene: She reached for his lips. He bit her lip so hard it bled. They undressed each other. She kneeled down to kiss him upwards and her tongue taste his sensitive spot. They made love in the dark alley. (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Justin.) . Choices: If you stayed at Joseph & Christan's, you saw they were arguing with each other. What do you do? * Leave him alone, they'll sort it out. * Help them with a piece of advice. ('➕'1 Authority��') ' S1, EP4: The New Stage ''' '''Choices: Do you forgive Charles? (no effect) * I'll support him. / (If you didn't stay with Charles) I'll forget about this mishap. * I'll tell him how disappointed I am. / (If you didn't stay with Charles) He's in the wrong. Choice: Your makeup * Tumblr makeup (��11) * Hollywood makeup (��19) * Light makeup Choices: Everybody calm down and listen to me, * I should take their minds off the competition. * I'll motivate the crew. Choices: Zach, hold on ''(You can get all options, you only need to choose the order)'' * Tell me more about your crew. * Tell me more about the Queens of spades. * What about other crews? . The Path of Skill / Passion depends on your choices on your dance styles in the last chapters. Choices: How do we continue the dance? * Do acrobatic stuff on the poles (➕1 Skill ⭐) ' * Start a fire show. '(➕'1 Passion ��)' . The Path of HIGH Reputation: Suddenly two rival crews approached the gang. And wish their luck. Choices: Why ain't you dancing? * Big stages, performances, contests- not my cup of tea. * My task is to give my dancers proper training. . The Path of LOW Reputation: Suddenly two rival crews approached the gang. And they belittled your team. Choices: What should I do? * Stand up for the guys. (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Justin.) * Make Justin solve the conflict. . Choices: How to congrats Justin? * Kiss him by surprise. (��19) ''(Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Justin.)'' * Congratulate him verbally, Choices: Where is Brandon? * May I should talk to him? (��11) * He can sit here all he wants. Diamond Scene: He is unbearable like a spoiled child. You know he only wants to shield himself from the world. She put a hand on his shoulder, he accepted her gesture. (Brandon will remember your words.) . Choices: You saw Joseph and Christian are arguing. * Learn more about Joseph and Christian. (Joseph is jealous. They always make up fast.) * Talk to Hiro. (You learned that his girlfriend left him with someone else six months ago.) Choices: Brandon arrived at the hospital. * Hug him without saying a word. ('➕'1 Authority��') ' * Figure out where he was. Choices: Justin is losing hope. What do you do? * Support him. (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Justin.) * Give him time. S1, EP5: The Casting Call Can the crew find a new member or are they destined to fail again? Choices: There is a boy at school bothering Molly. He * Jokes about me. * Spreads rumors about me. (Even your sister doesn't want you, pick her up after school.) * Bullies me. (Trips her up, hurls a ball at her.) (This choice will affect the story.) Choices: You received a note. What should you do? * Leave. * Meet the stranger. Choices: Clarie kissed you. * Why did you stop? (��22) * I'm sorry, I can't do this. Diamond scene: Path A: Charles called you and invited you to dinner because of your GOOD relationship with him. Path B: Justin called you and he told you he and Molly had arrived home. He invited you for a movie date because of your GOOD relationship with him. PATH A: CHARLES Choices: Do you want to go to dinner with Charles? * Can't. * Agree. (You prefer cooking it and staying at home.) Choices: What do you want to cook? * Veal Orloff * Salmon steak * Caesar Salad Choices: Charles, there's one thing I've been meaning to ask you, ''(You can get all options, you only need to choose the order)'' * Why did you settle down in this city? * Why didn't you tell me you were leaving back then? (He had a huge fight with his parents over the dancing, then he left without saying goodbye.) * Do you feel differently about me now? Choices: Do you want to go further with Charles? * Don't stop (��28) * We should wait. Diamond scene: They kissed. He sat her on the dinner table and made love. (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Charles.) PATH B: JUSTIN Choices: He invited you for a movie date. * I can't. * I would love to! Choices: Justin, Could I ask you questions? ''(You can get all options, you only need to choose the order)'' * Can you tell me more about your family? (His father left him and his sick mother when he was twenty.) * How do you feel about me? (Upfront and blatant.) * Why did you decide to be a striptease? (He needs money.) Choices: Justin * I'm not going anywhere. (��28) ''(If you stayed Joseph & Christan's house.)'' * I should get going then! Diamond scene: They made love in the car. (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Justin.) Lingerie choices in both diamond scenes: ' * Sexy lingerie '(��22) * Delicate lingerie (��28) * Simple lingerie �� Be careful! (A double game has its consequences) �� * If you date Justin and Charles at the same time, Justin will kick you out of his apartment (if you stayed at his). Choices: Your outfit * Fiery gown (��22) * Gorgeous dress (��22) * Tracksuit Choices: Your hair * Messy bun (��8) * Volume braid (��22) * Ponytail Choices: Do you like any of them? * The tattooed guy. * The dreaded guy. * The girl. * They're all freaks. Choices: What should I do? * Shoo them outside. * Calm them down. ('➕'1 Authority��') ' Choices: Then show us * Some contemporary moves. (➕1 Skill ⭐) ' * Some strip moves. '(➕'1 Passion ��)' Choices: How to react? ''(⏰ ''Time choices ''⏰)'' * Stammer * Stern back * Flirt (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Carlos.) Choices: Who wins? * Carlos won. (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Carols.) * Justin won. (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Justin.) * They both were good. * No one amazed me. Choices: Carlos * We should forget what just happened. * I'm looking forward to our next meeting. (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Carlos.) S1, EP6: The Unsolved Conflict Choice: But whom should I choose to chat? * Justin (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Justin.) * Carlos (Your actions made a positive impact on your relationship with Carlos.) * Brandon Choices: The crew tattoo: '''A lion sketch '''Choices: * I'd like to see other options. * Let's do this one. The Path of Passion: * Mysterious snake (��10) * Quaint patterns (��17) * Romantic rose The Path of Skill: * Free swallow (��10) * Enchanting flowers (��17) * Motivational quote Choices: Choose a drink * Milkshake * Ice tea * Fresh juice Choices: What should I do? * Persuade Jack to apologize to Milly nicely. * Get back at the bully and make Jack apologize. Good relationship with Justin: (There's something between you and Justin, so he pushed Vanessa away.) If not: (It's over between you and Justin, so he accepted Vanessa's invitation.) Choices: outfit * Comfortable boysuit '(��17) (➕1 Skill ⭐) ' * Intriguing outfit '(��17) '('➕'1 Passion ��) * Lightweight tracksuit Choices: What should I choose for the final sequence? * The somersault (➕1 Skill ⭐) ' * The dive (Christian and Joseph will do that) ' '(➕1 Passion ��)' Choices: choose of dance battle with Brandon * Jazz modern '(��10) '(➕1 Skill ⭐) ' * Strip (��10) '('➕'1 Passion ��) * Freestyle (The style you chose will affect the story) Choices: What should I do? * Get between them (��4) ' '(➕'1 Authority'��') ' * Let them handle it. GOOD relationship with Justin: You will treat his wound. GOOD relationship with Brandon: You will follow Brandon and treat his wound. (Your conversation with Brandon influences the story.) Choices: Are you sure? * I am (��33) ''' * You're right. We shouldn't. '''Diamond scene: They kissed and made love. Choices: Hairstyle. * Soft waves (��10) * Long Mane (��17) * French Cut ' ' Choices: I should unwind, But with whom? * With Justin. * With Claire. * With Carlos. Justin: (The choice became available due to your good relationship with Justin.) (Your action made a positive impact on your relationship with Justin.) Choices: Justin, * I want to hold him. * I want to kiss him. (You're at the start of a serious relationship with Justin.) Category:Walkthroughs